


A Tale of Two Suns

by yuki_anesa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I tried to make subtle watakei, M/M, Multi, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how gay can eichi be, look at this dumbass trying to be subtle he's not at all, they ended up kissing anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_anesa/pseuds/yuki_anesa
Summary: Eichi Tenshouin has a really big crush on Shu and everyone knows it except for them. In the midst of Tanabata, Eichi tries to explain his feelings for the sovereign puppeteer.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru, Itsuki Shuu/Tenshouin Eichi, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 29





	A Tale of Two Suns

Eichi Tenshouin did not hate Shu Itsuki, in fact, he never hated any of the oddballs. But seeing their camaraderie within their second year made his heart ache with an unknown emotion that he had now come to know as envy and all in all, he felt rather alone. The events of the "war" had come and pass and the effects of it all gradually faded away. Relationships were formed, and he once again was left utterly alone.

The seasons came and went and soon the lonely emperor of Yumenosaki found himself in the midst of preparation for a new DreFes, one that was put forward by none other than Anzu herself. He was preparing himself - and fine by extent - to come out on top of the live as usual. He looked over the stack of entries sitting on his desk, getting tugged out of his absentminded daydreams as he leafed through the files. As he reached the end of the stack he felt another odd pang to his heart.

Out of all of the units who had entered for Tanabata, he was rather disheartened to see that Valkyrie was not one of them. He was hoping they'd come out of their shell by now, but after what he did to them last year he knew it was a slim chance they'd ever participate in a live again. He suddenly stood up, a wave of some strong emotion coming over him; or maybe it was just his sickness getting the best of him. It was pulling at his very soul, calling to him from far away; calling from another, higher plane than what he knew to be reality. He found himself walking towards the door, determined to go find whatever it was that bothered his heart so much. This earned a quizzical and worried look from Keito, but he was quickly calmed by the placement of Wataru's hand over his, the magician giving him a reassuring smile as he gently pecked the vice president on the cheek.

Eichi soon walked out and began pacing the halls as he made a roundabout trip to the library, hoping to avoid Tsumugi at the ease of his own conscious. He knew the other was still tender about the feelings they shared second year. He eventually got there, searching log books neatly packed away until he found what he was looking for; the records of places that Valkyrie had performed at, however short the list may be. His eyes drifted down the page, seeing the most recent performance logged being one tonight. His heart skipped beats as he finalized the decision to confront them about Tanabata, which meant he would have to put on his 'mean emperor' face, as Wataru called it. Eichi knew that Shu had not yet gotten over his "precious Nito". Eichi also knew that Nazuna was finally in a good place where he could be himself. A plan formed in his mind, and he nodded to himself as if finalizing it. As he walked out of the library he didn't notice that a certain redhead was watching his every move from a keyhole in a secret door.

A few hours had passed and Eichi had successfully hidden himself amongst the small crowds of the underground stage. He found himself immersed in Valkyrie's world without a second thought. He watched silently, taking in the performance as a whole.

_“Interesting. They're getting better, but it seems like Itsuki's boy Kagehira-kun is more and more the focus as time goes on. I'm glad to see he's changing. Itsuki - no, Shu; forgive me for what I'm about to say.”_

He sighed, standing up as he sensed the performance was nearly through, snaking his way up the stairs and ducking into a nearby alley. He mumbled soft words to himself, going through the script he wrote for himself in his head. However, his heart was quite distracted to say the least. Eichi had sworn that Shu had looked directly at him, piercing lavender eyes meeting soft cerulean ones. As Eichi thought this over, his heart fluttered. This was going to be difficult for him to do, however he had to keep composure around Shu. At least, that's what he convinced himself.

Soon after, he had come face to face with Shu and Mika, with a rightful aggression between the two. Eichi was unfazed however, and silently apologized for what he was about to say next.

"...There's been talk of disbanding Valkyrie, you know? Unfortunately it's not very profitable for a unit like yourselves to go around and flaunt in these off-campus stages, hm?" He took a pause, his lips flitting upwards in a smile at the sight of their faces.  
"Really, you'd only be beneficial if you were to participate in more lives. Didn't you hear about the upcoming Tanabata live? Poor Nito and his little bunnies will be torn to shreds by the competition. And I thought you still cared about him."

"Who said I still cared about that traitor, Tenshouin? What is the meaning of this empty threat anyways?"

"Will you join the Tanabata live to save him, Itsuki?"

Those words made both hearts sting, but Eichi brushed it off as a normal feeling (he knew that it wasn't). After a curt and cold "We'll see about it, Tenshouin.", Eichi left soon after the two. His heart was trembling in his chest and he softly laughed, knowing that was most likely a yes. He leaned against the wall, looking to the heavens for advice.

"What am I going to do… Tell me what this feeling is, if anyone's listening to me…"

"You really must be an _idiot_ not to know what it is, _Emperor_."

That snarky voice reached Eichi's ears like jackhammers, and he turned to see a certain, small redhead looking at him.

"Aah, you scared me, Sakasaki-kun~ Whatever do you mean that I don't know what this feeling is?"

"Don't talk to me like you _know me_. And also, you're an _idiot_ not to _know_ what it is you're feeling. Obviously you've fallen head over heels for Shu-nii _san_. _Disgusting_."

Eichi looked a little hurt but laughed off the statement, trying to summon back the intimidating emperor to get through this hard conversation but ultimately failing.

"I'd never do such a thing. Besides, shouldn't you be somewhere else? Doing something else? Anything else besides bugging me? You're just as bad as Tsumugi in that aspect. Shoo, shoo. Go bother someone else, please."

Natsume looked at him once more, mumbling something under his breath in a disgruntled way before starting to walk away. Eichi let out a breathy sigh, flipping through his phone to call himself a ride home.

The days came and went. After Eichi saw that Valkyrie would indeed be joining the fight, his anticipation grew more and more prominent with each passing day. His heart was aching and he was sure he knew just what it was, yet he brushed it off as anxiety for the live. Soon enough the night of the event arrived and Eichi felt his thoughts fill with the fact that Valkyrie, but most importantly Shu, would be there. He felt himself checking his appearance multiple times, fiddling with his outfit and redoing his hair throughout the night.

He could feel his breath catch in his chest as he walked up on stage, only to see that the small forms of Ra*bits were staring back at him. Nito looked exceptionally cute, he noted. He slightly shook his head, that eerily cold smile on his face not matching his internal feelings.

"Well, well. We really will be having rabbit tonight for dinner, won't we?"

As soon as he felt the words escape him, he saw someone push through the first-years, his mismatched eyes furious and passionate, the look in them enough to make Eichi wither.

"I don't think so, ya tyrant! Yer fight is with Valkyrie, ya hear!?"

Mika yelled across his shoulder, and Eichi's heart soared as he saw the familiar frame of the pink-haired sovereign making his way towards the frail blonde. Shu looked rather disgruntled, and he was fiddling with his outfit as much as he possibly could. Eichi knew he was speaking but couldn't quite hear it over the rabid thumping of his heard that threatened to be heard by the crowd.

All he could focus on were Shu's features. He stared dumbfounded at his slender form, his sharp, beautiful eyes, high cheekbones, and most of all, his lips. Eichi urged to have a closer look at those lips, daydreaming of how his heart might really explode if they got so dangerously close to his that he could feel his warmth -

"Oya? Emperor, are you in there~?"

Wataru's voice brought Eichi back to earth, and he swiftly nodded as if nothing was wrong. He got into position, but he didn't have a chance to start fine off before Shu suddenly started, guiding Mika through the dance moves like they had practiced this millions of times. Knowing how highly Shu thinks of Valkyrie, they probably had practiced at least that much. Shu's delicate touch on Mika made Eichi feel almost jealous of the smaller boy, even though he knew he was dating Arashi. Eichi thought that Mika had a crush on Shu, yet he surprised him. To Eichi, Valkyrie was the most surprising thing at the school. And here was the proof; Eichi, the fearsome emperor of Yumenosaki, standing speechless and unable to do anything as Valkyrie performed.

Eichi could feel his heart bursting through his chest as he was soaked in the radiance of the other's performance. And soon enough, he finally found the place to start his own show, leading his unitmates against a formidable king like he was playing chess. The rest of the performance was a blur, the only thing Eichi remembered before retreating to his rooftop hideout was the fact that they - of course - won.

And as he sat there on the roof, looking down at the night's performances, he couldn't quite get the image of Shu out of his head. He didn't notice Wataru sitting right next to him until he was sharply poked by the magician.

"Eichi. You're mumbling to yourself, dear."

The blonde looked up in response, his eyes sparkling with the reflection of the stars.

"I know, Wataru, it's just… That was amazing! Did you see the way his fingers moved? And the song, by god… It was all gorgeous - no, it was more than that. He's… Exquisite. Something I never thought I could get past..."

He trailed off, looking into the chilly night sky.

"Aah~ Young love like yours is so innocent, Eichi. You're head over heels for him, no? How ironic.."

"I know, Wataru. He could never love me back. You've seen the way he looks at others, haven't you? I have no chance. He's impossible to reach and I'll be alone… Again."

"I know it seems impossible, but Shu is more of a softie than you think, Eichi. If you try and win him over I'm sure he won't be so opposed. He's a romantic at heart, that one. You just have to let him come to you, you know? Like a cat, almost. I'm certain it'll turn out amazing in the end~. Now come, let's get you home so you don't get a cold."

"Alright, Wataru. Let's go get some rest…"

Wataru picked up the weary emperor, cradling him in his arms as he carried him down the stairs, out of the door and to the car waiting for him to be taken home. Eichi needed rest, but before he drifted off against the fine leather of the car, a few thoughts drifted on the lake of his mind.

He did not hate Shu Itsuki. In fact, he was utterly, madly in love with him, and he wouldn't let their petty rivalry get in the way of that.

He soon drifted off to sleep, letting himself dream of what might become of them if Eichi confessed his feelings to Shu.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Eichi being the gay dumbass for Shu y'all know he is. Also there's THIRTEEN FUCKING FICS FOR EISHU AND I GOTTA FEED MYSELF IG
> 
> My boyfriend jr helped me edit!


End file.
